The present invention relates to a universal support that attaches to a conventional snare drum stand and is capable of being adjusted so that the drum is at a position desired by the performer.
A conventional stand for a snare drum has three support arms for supporting a hoop on the lower side of the snare drum. Each support arm is linked to the stand through a ball joint so that a performer can adjust the snare drum to a desired position and angle.
A significant disadvantage to this type of snare drum stand is that the hoop on the lower side of the snare drum is sandwiched between the support arm which causes a distortion in the sound emanating from the drum. To remedy this disadvantage, the snare drum is often not fixed to the stand but is merely placed on three support arms. However, since the snare drum is merely placed on the support arms, if the drum is to be moved, one must hold both the drum and the stand. Of course, there is always a possibility that a snare drum supported in this manner will fall off during a performance.